


Chewing-Gum

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Parenthood
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Machouiller ces chewing-gums à la citrouille, encore et encore, plier des origamis, encore et toujours, pour continuer à y croire, pour survivre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chewing-Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour l'anniversaire de Taraxacumoff @ LJ @ Community: Fais_A_Voeu

Elle mâchouillait son chewing-gum sans accorder le moindre répit audit bubble-gum et à ses mâchoires crispées.  
— Greyback a été aperçu dans un village moldu encore une fois, lâcha Minerva exaspérée.  
Maudit soit cet animal qui s’en prenait à de pauvres enfants sans défense !  
Elle sortit un autre chewing-gum de sa poche, le déballa prestement et le jeta à la hâte dans sa bouche, rejoindre ses autres camarades sacrifiés sur l’autel de ses sautes d’humeur. Elle garda le papier entre ses doigts fébriles. Le goût sucré inonda lentement ses papilles, le chuchotement du papier entre ses doigts lui apporta tout autant de réconfort.  
— Qu’on lui fasse enfin la peau ! Cracha Maugrey.  
Elle se contenta de confirmer de la tête en faisant une grosse bulle qui éclata dans un bruit tonitruant. Maugrey lui fit le gros œil. Elle ne lui répondit qu’en montrant les dents.  
Frank se contenta de poser sa main gentiment sur la sienne, ce qui l’apaisa aussitôt. Avec son caractère impulsif et passionné, comment avait-elle pu dégoter un époux à la patience et gentillesse légendaires ? Elle se le demandait encore.  
— Tu devrais te reposer, Pumpkin, lui sourit-il tendrement mais inquiet pourtant.  
Elle n’avait quasiment pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, ses nausées ne l’ayant pas laissée en paix plus de 30 minutes. Mais elle se devait d’être là, pour sauver le monde magique de la menace, pour être auprès de lui.  
— Ca va aller, lui répondit-elle dans un petit sourire, alors qu’elle trifouillait dans ses poches pour trouver un autre chewing-gum à ajouter à son tableau de chasse, chewing-gum qu’elle ne trouva pas. C’est la seule chose qui la calmait, mâcher des chewing-gums. Ne pas penser. Ne pas avoir peur. Être courageuse. Pour Frank, pour leur bébé qui allait naître dans quelques mois.  
Son époux, son sauveur, sortit une autre tablette de réserve de sa poche de veston. Il pensait vraiment à tout. Une perle !  
— Je t’aime ! Cria-t-elle à toute l’assemblée, ce qui détendit l’atmosphère et leur valut des sourires attendris.

*****

— Que faites-vous, Alice ? Lui demanda Albus Dumbledore.  
Ils s’étaient réunis dans le plus grand secret pour l’enterrement d’un des membres de l’Ordre du Phénix. Encore un de leurs amis qui avait péri de la main des Mangemorts. Elle ne s’y ferait jamais.  
— Une grue, lui répondit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux, de peur que les larmes ne se remettent à couler. Ce ne serait pas bon pour le bébé.  
— Une légende japonaise dit que si une personne parvient à plier 1000 grues en papier alors un de ses vœux sera exaucé, reprit-elle, les yeux fixés sur son papier de chewing-gum.   
Ses longs doigts, généralement si impatients, étaient concentrés à la tâche, pliant, dépliant, repliant. Ne pas penser. Ne pas avoir peur. Être courageuse. Pour Frank, pour leur garçon qui serait là d’un jour à l’autre.  
Elle sortit un autre chewing-gum de sa poche et le tendit à Albus. Ce dernier le prit sans un mot et le déballa soigneusement avant de prendre place à ses côtés.  
— Hmmm… Citrouille ! Mes chewing-gums préférés, finit-il par acquiescer avant d’étaler le papier sur la table.  
Vous me montrez ?

*****

Bébé Neville gazouillait joyeusement en regardant les grues orange virevolter au-dessus de son lit.  
Elles formaient un halo coloré. Un concert de cliquetis joyeux. Il essayait de les attraper, en vain.  
— Nous devons y aller, Pumpkin, lui dit Frank.  
— J’arrive mon cœur, lui répondit-elle alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans la chevelure duveteuse de leur enfant. Son cœur se déchirait à chaque fois qu’elle devait quitter ce qu’elle avait fait de plus beau.  
— 1000 grues pour protéger bébé, lui dit-elle en l’embrassant sur le front, et une pour garder papa et maman.

*****

— DOLORIS ! Hurla la Mangemort.  
Vous parlerez que vous le vouliez ou non ! Personne ne peut résister à la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Son corps était secoué de violents spasmes. Elle n’était plus que douleur, souffrance, déchirure. Mais elle ne parlerait pas.  
— Doloris ! Doloris ! DOLORIS ! Chantait Bellatrix Lestrange, les yeux exorbités, complètement démente.  
— Vous n’obtiendrez rien de nous, finit-elle par lâcher le menton relevé et fier, entre ses mâchoires crispées, serrant fort la main de son époux qui avait cherché la sienne et qu’elle était parvenue à saisir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et tout disparut autour d’eux. Elle y lut tout l’amour qu’il avait pour elle, qu’il aurait toujours. Rien ne les séparerait jamais.  
Elle sera encore plus fort la grue qui reposait au creux de son autre main.   
Ne pas parler. Ne pas avoir peur. Être courageuse. Pour Frank, pour Neville. Pour Neville.

*****

AUJOURD’HUI – POUDLARD

Neville était assis dans son dortoir regardant les papiers de chewing-gums éparpillés sur son lit. Dans quelques heures, tout au plus, Poudlard serait pris d’assaut par les Mangemorts. La guerre était à sa porte. Une seule issue possible, se battre la tête haute.  
Tout doucement, ses mains fébriles parcoururent les papiers orange recouvrant son lit, ses doigts s’arrêtèrent sur celui qu’il avait toujours trouvé le plus étrange. Il avait été plié bizarrement. Il ne représentait rien mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qui le rendait unique à ses yeux. Il s’en saisit tendrement et le serra précautionneusement dans son poing avant de porter la main à son cœur. Il inspira profondément et crut y déceler l’odeur sucrée de citrouille, ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
Ne pas penser. Ne pas avoir peur. Être courageux. Pour papa. Pour maman. Pour papa et maman.

*****


End file.
